


Fan Art Fill Compilation

by thereibi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereibi/pseuds/thereibi
Summary: A collection of the fanart I made for some utterly fantastic fanfiction writers, who I love unconditionally and utterly.Fanart of fanfics:Spider Eyes, by OdaigaharaA Mask of Your Own Face, by GoldenMemeMorbid Fascination, by alicat54c
Kudos: 7





	1. Spider Eyes, by Odagahaira

[Original moving picture link](https://va.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_qhi5hhE4Sl1tha5en_r2_720.mp4)

Fanart for Spider Eyes, by Odaigahara


	2. A Mask of Your Own Face, by GoldenMeme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mask of your Own Face by GoldenMeme

Remus Jammin on his bone flute

I found the goodest boy. He wants hugs and pets. Featuring the best boy Romulus.

Fanart of Mask of your Own Face, by GoldenMeme


	3. Morbid Fascination, by alicat54c

A scene from chapter 5, where Logan gets corrupted by Remus’s room.

Janus in Chapter 7

Logan in chapter 9


End file.
